mihrfandomcom-20200213-history
THE ONES WHO LIVED THE SEVEN STAGES OF HANIF RELIGION ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN TORAH
'THE ONES WHO LIVED ' 'THE SEVEN STAGES OF HANIF RELIGION ' 'ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN TORAH ' (Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) '1st Stage:Wishing To Reach Allah ' '2 Chronicles 19:3 '''Nevertheless some good is found in you, for you destroyed the Ashe'rahs out of the land, and have set your heart to seek God." '''2 Chronicles 19:4 '''Jehosh'aphat dwelt at Jerusalem; and he went out again among the people, from Beer-sheba to the hill country of E'phraim, and brought them back to the LORD, the God of their fathers. '''2 Chronicles 20:4 '''And Judah assembled to seek help from the LORD; from all the cities of Judah they came to seek the LORD. '''2 Chronicles 22:9 '''He searched for Ahazi'ah, and he was captured while hiding in Sama'ria, and he was brought to Jehu and put to death. They buried him, for they said, "He is the grandson of Jehosh'aphat, who sought the LORD with all his heart." And the house of Ahazi'ah had no one able to rule the kingdom. '''2 Chronicles 26:5 '''He set himself to seek God in the days of Zechari'ah, who instructed him in the fear of God; and as long as he sought the LORD, God made him prosper. '''2nd Stage: Repentance ' '2 Chronicles 15:14,15 '''They took oath to the LORD with a loud voice, and with shouting, and with trumpets, and with horns. 15 And all Judah rejoiced over the oath; for they had sworn with all their heart, and had sought him with their whole desire, and he was found by them, and the LORD gave them rest round about. '''2 Chronicles 30:12 '''The hand of God was also upon Judah to give them one heart to do what the king and the princes commanded by the word of the LORD. '''3rd Stage: Submission of Man's Spirit to Allah ' '1 Kings 15:14 '''But the high places were not taken away. Nevertheless the heart of Asa was wholly true to the LORD all his days. '''2 Kings 20:5 '"Turn back, and say to Hezeki'ah the prince of my people, Thus says the LORD, the God of David your father: I have heard your prayer, I have seen your tears; behold, I will heal you; on the third day you shall go up to the house of the LORD. '2 Kings 23:25 '''Before him there was no king like him, who turned to the LORD with all his heart and with all his soul and with all his might, according to all the law of Moses; nor did any like him arise after him. '''4th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah ' 'Joshua 24:24 '''And the people said to Joshua, "The LORD our God we will serve, and his voice we will obey." '''1 Kings 19:10 '''He said, "I have been very jealous for the LORD, the God of hosts; for the people of Israel have forsaken thy covenant, thrown down thy altars, and slain thy prophets with the sword; and I, even I only, am left; and they seek my life, to take it away." '''2. Samuel 14:20 '''In order to change the course of affairs your servant Jo'ab did this. But my lord has wisdom like the wisdom of the angel of God to know all things that are on the earth." '''5th Stage: Submission of Soul to Allah ' '1 Kings 3:6 '''And Solomon said, "Thou hast shown great and steadfast love to thy servant David my father, because he walked before thee in faithfulness, in righteousness, and in uprightness of heart toward thee; and thou hast kept for him this great and steadfast love, and hast given him a son to sit on his throne this day. '''1 Kings 5:4 '''But now the LORD my God has given me rest on every side; there is neither adversary nor misfortune. '''6th Stage: Sanctification of Heart ' '2 Chronicles 31:21 '''And every work that he undertook in the service of the house of God and in accordance with the law and the commandments, seeking his God, he did with all his heart, and prospered. '''Ezekiel 1:3 '''the word of the LORD came to Ezekiel the priest, the son of Buzi, in the land of the Chalde'ans by the river Chebar; and the hand of the LORD was upon him there. '''7th Stage: Submission of Free Will to Allah ' '''Micah 3:8 '''But as for me, I am filled with power, with the Spirit of the LORD, and with justice and might, to declare to Jacob his transgression and to Israel his sin. '''Micah 4:5 '''For all the peoples walk each in the name of its god, but we will walk in the name of the LORD our God for ever and ever. '''Nahum 1:15 '''Behold, on the mountains the feet of him who brings good tidings, who proclaims peace! Keep your feasts, O Judah, fulfil your vows, for never again shall the wicked come against you, he is utterly cut off.